


Yoyo and Rhyth - Partners in Crime

by CoffeeCatYoyo



Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Canon Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Heterosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s), Retelling, Romance, Teenagers, Wear heelies to escape your feelies, only a very small amount of beat/gum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCatYoyo/pseuds/CoffeeCatYoyo
Summary: "Of course not! We're friends! You're my best friend, actually.""You're my best friend too, yo. Sleepover 24/7 it is."Yoyo and Rhyth are best friends. They're the best team in the GGs, and they never leave each other's sides. When there's an incident, how will she cope?Rated teen for swearing. Constructive criticism welcome and appreciated. Follow my tumblr if you like JSRF at incorrect-jsrf-quotes.tumblr.com





	1. Yoyo

_Oh boy. Ok. Fuck, pull it together. You're finally here and you're shaking like a crack addict. They won't let you in if you're a wuss. These guys are tough._

  
These are the thoughts that ran through his mind as he sat with his face resting on his arm on the closed motorway running between Benten and Shibuya. He had come from Benten and it had taken him a while to get here from his previous camp. The reason he had made the journey was to seek out a gang. He heard about the new gang, the GGs, on the radio and wanted to join their ranks. Why, he wasn't sure.

  
Maybe he was scared. The streets were tough and a homeless 15 year old rudie without a friend in the whole world was perhaps the most vulnerable out of anyone. Maybe he was lonely. He couldn't remember the last time he had a positive interaction with another human. Or maybe he was cold and tired and hungry. Maybe all of them.

  
In any case, joining up with the GGs seemed to be his best option. But then it hit him. Was he cut out for gang life? The reason he wanted to join was that he was weak and vulnerable. Entering the violent, dangerous territorial scrap for Tokyo seemed stupid. But another night on his own, cowering from the Immortals, seemed like it would be enough to kill him anyway.

  
That thought alone filled him with confidence and courage. He would show those mouldy old tumours. He would join the GGs and take over their territory, then personally shove all four of them off the TokyoSat tower. He sat up and lifted his head and noticed two wet patches on his hoodie. He hadn't even realised he had been crying. He expected that his eyes were red and puffy. That was a sign of weakness that he couldn't afford to show when he was making a first impression.

  
He picked up the rectangular glasses from the tarmac and slid them onto his face. One lense was blue and one red. They looked like old fashioned 3D glasses but they were actually real glasses which helped (or rather, allowed) him to see. He lost them once and spent two hours feeling around for them and a further one and a half crying, and although the glasses turned out to be in his pocket, he realised how well and truly fucked he would be without them.

  
With his glasses on his face and his blue hood down, displaying his long lime green hair, he picked himself up and made his way round the corner. _This is it,_ he thought to himself, _the moment it all changes._ The GG Garage was a large area. It appeared to be what used to be a scrapyard, but done up to an extent to be a nice place to live. It had a few platforms and bridges here or there, and the perimeter was a grind loop. There was also a few large speakers, easily twice as tall as himself, though he was quite short.

  
He skated over to a structure in the middle and climbed the stairs to the top level. He was greeted by the sight of a young man in a tall hat and a leather jacket, and a woman with spiky blonde hair sticking out of a motorcycle helmet. They didn't notice him until he spoke.

  
"Uhh... Hey."  
The young man in the hat looked at him and stood up. "You must be the pizza guy. What took you? Here's your thirty dollars. Keep the change." He held out two bank notes, a ten and a twenty. "No, sorry. I'm not the pizza guy." the green haired boy responded. The other lowered the money. "I thought you were dressed a little strange for a pizza guy. Damn, it's going to be cold by the time it gets here." He paused, then his face shifted to a suspicious expression. "If you're not the pizza guy, then what are you doing here?"  
The green haired boy took a deep breath. There was no going back now.  
"I want to join your ga- gang." He winced when his voice broke.

  
The young man's face changed again. At first he had looked annoyed, then intimidating. But now he looked friendly. "Oh! Well you should have said so. Pleased to have you! My name's Corn, and I guess I'm in charge of this little party. That," he pointed to the woman in the helmet, "is Gum."  
"Hey." The woman said with a wave of her hand. She didn't look up from her book though. _Nineteen Eighty-Four,_ the green haired boy noted. Corn went back into his introduction. "Sorry if she comes off rude or mean. She's just annoyed. At what, I couldn't tell you."  
"At everything, Corn! Haven't you been listening to JSR? Rokkaku bought off the police and the amount of patrols have doubled. And now they're bringing in the fucking Golden Rhi-"  
"Gum. Stop. You're going to scare away our new recruit."  
"Right. Sorry." Still, she looked at her book.  
"See what I mean? Anyway, that ugly bastard over there's Roboy. He's a work in progress."  
"I can hear you." Came a synthetic voice, startling the new recruit.  
"Heh heh heh. He's a pain, but he's not so bad. Oh, and that mutt over there is Pots. He was in this scrapyard before any of us. Ain't he cute?"  
"I guess. I'm more of a cat person myself. But yeah, I guess he is." Replied the green haired boy.  
"Well, he's the friendliest little guy in the world."

Then, Corn's face twisted up. "Oh, crap. I knew I was forgetting something. So sorry. What's your name?"  
"Ash."  
"Is that your birth name? Listen, I'll give you some advice. Ash Greenhair is somewhere in a Rokkaku database. If that's what people on the street are calling you, Goji himself knows exactly who you are. I'll do you a favour and never tell anyone, but you need to think of something. And take your time. It'll stick."

  
"I hadn't thought about that." He paused for a couple minutes. "Ok. I think I've got it. How about... Yoyo?"  
"Yoyo... Yoyo. Yoyo! Fits you perfectly. So let me be the first to say: welcome aboard, Yoyo!"

  
Yoyo grinned. He hated his smile, but now he couldn't help it. He had gotten all worked up for nothing. Here he was, smiling like an idiot, but he didn't care. Now he had a gang. A friend, a robot and a dog. And Gum too, but he was sure with time she would fit into the first one.  
Now he had a gang. Now he was safe.  
Suck it, Immortals.

 

_Thanks for reading :D things will pick up next chapter which will be out soon, sorry if this was a drag._

_I am aware Yoyo doesn't wear 3D glasses, fuck off_

_(but don't fuck off cause I want you to read the whole thing kthxbai)_


	2. Accommodations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo gets settled in to his new home.  
> I am so sorry, I promised things would get exciting this chapter. Next time, definitely.

Since Yoyo had joined the GGs in the evening, he didn't leave the garage again that day. Gum showed him to his room. It was away from Corn and Gum's rooms, which were semi-detatched. Yoyo's was on the opposite side of the garage.

  
They arrived at his door and for the first time since he had arrived, Gum looked directly at him. "So you're Yoyo. Ain't you just a cutie." Her expression didn't change from the intimidating, annoyed scowl and the level of sarcasm in her near monotone voice was impressive, though Yoyo was slightly hurt.

  
"Listen, kid. I don't know what Corn was thinking letting you join up with no initiation or trial whatsoever. How old are you?"  
"Fifteen."  
"Fifteen. You aren't even old enough to drink in pubs. Are we going to have to hire a fucking childminder every time we need to go out? I'm the one in charge around here and I got no say in this scrawny little bastard signing up."

  
_What did she say?_ He thought to himself. _Scrawny?_

  
"I've had enough, Gum. I'm not going to take any more shit. There's a lot more I could say about you (he looked her up and down as obviously as he could) than you can about me. So for your own sake, shut the fuck up."  
For the first time, her expression changed. Her face now conveyed a false shock. "Well, look at that. The kid's got some bite. Maybe you're not going to be totally useless after all. You just earned this." She threw him a dull silver key. "Don't lose that. We don't have another one. Keep it in your skate."  
"T-Thanks." Yoyo stammered. That wasn't what he was expecting, but he wasn't going to complain. "Say, why did you say you're in charge? I thought Corn was."  
"Corn... Technically, yes, he is the leader of the GGs. But it's only because the gang was his idea. He doesn't really do anything. I let him call himself the leader because he's my best friend."  
"Oh. Well... thanks again."  
"No problem. Enjoy." And with that, she glided away.

  
Yoyo slid the key into the lock and turned it counter-clockwise. To his surprise, it turned very smoothly and the door clicked. He turned the handle and pushed on the door which promplty swung open.

  
The room was dug into a wall, unlike Gum and Corn's which was a brick structure containing their two rooms, so he had no idea how big it was. It turned out that it was about what he had expected, in terms of dimensions. It was square shaped and pretty small, maybe six meters squared. The ceiling was only about two meters high, but Yoyo was the shortest person Yoyo had ever seen, clocking in at one meter fifty even on skates, so it didn't really matter.

  
And although the room was very small, the word 'cozy' came to mind rather than 'cramped'. Perhaps this was because it was astoundingly well decorated and furnished. The walls were painted candy red and the floor was made of varnished wood. In one corner was a double bed with a grey leather frame and red covers which matched the wall. Next to the bed was a pine nightstand-cabinet and against the opposite wall were some matching pine shelves, and a matching pine table with two chairs sat in the middle of the room. There was a small alcove in the corner with a toilet, a sink and a mirror. Yoyo noticed that he had been provided with toothpaste, a toothbrush and deodorant.

  
He sat down on the admittedly messily made bed and emptied his satchel next to him. His few posessions tumbled out. There was his phone and its charger, his headphones, some bottles of Coke, a few bags of sweets and packaged sandwiches, a spare set of clothes, white skinny jeans and a grey long sleeved t-shirt, some pyjamas, lime green hair dye, his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste, a can of deodorant and a neatly folded crochet blanket which he carefully laid out onto the end of the bed.

  
He unstrapped his skates and kicked them off, took off his clothes and changed into his pyjamas. He then put his belongings, all of which had been shoplifted, a habit which was necessary when you were a homeless rudie, into their correct place. He pocketed his phone. His headphones went onto the bedside table. The food and drink went in the cabinet built into it. Both of his outfits as well as his skates went onto one of the shelves. The hair dye, toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant went next to the bathroom supplies that had been provided.

By the time it was done, it was dark outside. Yoyo sat down on one of the chairs at the table. He thought for a few minutes about how he was finally part of a gang. Corn was his friend for sure and Gum seemed to be warming up to him too. He tried to put the fact that he was inevitably going to have to enter the brawl for Tokyo at the back of his mind. After a few minutes, his thoughts were interupted by a knocking at the door. He panicked, realising he was in his pyjamas. Was it acceptable for them to see him in them yet? Was it acceptable at all?

  
"Hey, bud? It's me, Corn."  
He sighed. He couldn't get changed now. He wouldn't dare try because the door was unlocked and Corn might come in and catch him with no pants. He opened the door, and to his relief, Corn was wearing a scruffy t-shirt and joggers, much like himself. Although, Corn bizarrely had his skates on with his pyjamas while Yoyo had bare feet.

  
"Hey."  
"Hey. Can I come in?"  
"Sure."  
Corn entered Yoyo's quarters and took off his skates. He sat down and put two mugs on the table.  
"Cocoa."  
"Thanks."  
Corn looked around the room with what appeared to be a slightly regretful expression on his face. Yoyo decided to ask Corn the question that had been on his mind since he entered the room.  
"So, why is this room so well done up? I'm not complaining," he added quickly, "it's nice. It just seems..."  
"I know. I might as well tell you. Me and Gum were drunk one day and we decided, although nobody had come here while we'd been here, to have a guest room dug out, decorated and furnished. It was very expensive by rudie standards. I'm glad you're here so it's being put to use."  
"Oh. I see. Well, it's very cozy. Thank you."  
"Don't thank me, thank alcohol. Anyway, I'm here to discuss business tomorrow."  
"Go ahead."

  
Corn took a mouthful of his cocoa. "Well, over on Dogenzaka Hill, our territory, there's a statue. It's called the Goddess of the Streets. Well, there was a statue. It's been stolen, and we're going to be the ones who get it back."  
"Why is this statue so important?"  
"It was carved from a rock from the ruins of the Rokkaku building when a gang destroyed it in the year 2000. That gang was actually a previous chapter of the GGs. So that statue symbolises the great victory of we, the rudies, over the establishment. Anyway, we think we know who took it. There's this guy with spiky headphones who's been creepin' around Dogenzaka Hill lately. I want you to corner him and find out what he knows. Or, just bring him back here. You can flush him out with some good old fashioned tagging."  
"That sounds easy enough. I can do that, yo."

"Yo?"  
"My name's Yoyo. So I decided to start saying 'yo' at the end of my sentences. It sounded better in my head."  
"No, no, I like it! You sound confident. Girls like confidence."  
"Whoa there Corn, I never-  
"Ahahaha, I'm just messing with you. But I do like it and for real, so will girls. Anyway, I'm going to head off now. We'll go over everything at breakfast."  
"When's breakfast?"  
"When you wake up. Oh, by the way, congrats on standing up to Gum. I'm too scared to do that sometimes."  
"She told you?"  
"She sure did. She told me how you said you weren't going to take any more shit, and apparently she really likes your attitude."  
"Oh."  
"Ok, this time, I am off. G'night."  
"Night. Yo."  
Corn grinned from the doorway, then shut the door.

Yoyo flicked the lightswitch as with no windows it was pitch black in the room, and he was scared of the dark. The boy got into bed, curled up, and slept.


	3. Yoyo's First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo sets out on Corn's job. He doesn't expect to have to put all his skills to the test.
> 
> If you're wondering what Yoyo's room looks like, here's a link to a very crude MS Paint drawing:  
> https://s14.postimg.org/j8rxbwfhd/house.jpg

Yoyo sat in a chair in the GGs' kitchen. He had a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee in front of him. A spoon was in his hand, but it was failing to make the crucial journey from the bowl to his mouth. Yoyo wasn't a morning person. Being a rudie, he was irresponsible and as such didn't go to sleep until he literally passed out from tiredness sometimes. But with Corn telling him about his mission last night, he had made an attempt to go to sleep earlier than usual to wake up at a reasonable time.

  
Unfortunately, it wasn't early enough. Yoyo had literally rolled out of bed at around 9pm and anyone would think he was a zombie. In fact, when he groggily wandered into the kitchen, Gum let out a "good god" and checked her alcohol cabinet.  
Corn, meanwhile, was as friendly as always.

  
"Hey, bud. Not get much sleep last night?"  
"No, I got plenty. I'm just not a morning person."  
"Hahaha, I can see that. I'll get you some breakfast."  
Corn grabbed a cereal box from a shelf and produced a bowl from a cupboard. He turned on a kettle. He poured some cereal and milk into the bowl and gave it to Yoyo.  
"Here you are. How do you like your coffee?"  
"Two coffee, no sugar. Half milk."  
He put two spoonfuls of coffee into a cup and filled it halfway up with milk. He poured some water out the kettle in and stirred the concoction up. He gave it too to Yoyo who muttered a "Thanks. Yo." to Corn.

  
Yoyo was pondering his mission. He took a sip of the hot coffee and felt a little revived. The cereal was good, too. He couldn't help but feel that the breakfast was the calm before the storm. But although he was scared, he was also excited for the expedition he was about to embark on.  
"So, when do I go on my job?"  
"Whenever you want." replied Gum. "But soon, please. Every minute we're not looking for that statue is a minute it's getting further away. Hey, do you want a secret method to wake yourself up?"  
"Sure, that would be useful." Yoyo said, embarrassed. Gum strode over to him. What was she going t-

"What the fuck, Gum?"  
"What? He wasn't eating it. Besides, it works. It's cured many a hangover for me."  
Corn sighed. Yoyo lifted his face out of his cereal. His face was covered in milk and a shreddie clung to his forehead. He did, however, feel more awake.  
"Here, Yoyo. Take a slice of toast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, whether it's ruined by people with attitude promlems or not."  
Yoyo thanked Corn and took a slice off his plate, left the kitchen and ambled over to his room. Tokyo nearly always had excellent weather and the tiles were warm under Yoyo's bare feet. By the time he reached his door he had finished the toast. He took his key out of his pocket and let himself into his room.

  
He stared longingly at his bed, with the covers messed up it looked lived in and it was probably still warm. He got his clothes down from the shelf and took off his pyjamas, throwing them onto the bed, and whined when the cold air touched his skin. He hurriedly pulled on his clothes and traipsed into the bathroom alcove, where he combed his hair, applied deodorant and used the toilet.

  
On the way out, he looked in the mirror, adjusted his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair. Only when he saw his hands in the mirror did he realise he was forgetting his fingerless gloves. He grabbed them from his bedside table, sat down on his bed and pulled them on. Then, he grabbed his shiny gold skates and strapped them to his feet. Standing up, the warmth from where he had been sleeping left his behind. The prospect of leaving the comfortable bed for a whole day made him miserable, but he was excited for his job. He stood up and stepped out of the door, closed it behind him and locked it.

  
"Corn? Gum? I'm leaving now. I'll see you later, yo!" he shouted.  
"Ok Yoyo, good luck. Catch that punk!" Corn's voice replied.  
He shoved his key down the side of his skate, as per Gum's suggestion the previous day. The cold metal against his calf was uncomfortable. He didn't see any point in prolonging his journey any longer, so he was about to set off when he heard Gum's voice.

"Yoyo?"  
Gum strided around the corner.  
"Sorry for what I did before. No hard feelings, right?"  
"Nope. It worked, actually."  
"That's the spirit." For once, she actually looked cheerful. "Anyway, I have a favour to ask." She handed him a 20 dollar bill and a small piece of paper with handwriting on it.  
"Oh god. What is this?"  
"It's a shopping list, you idiot. What, did you think it was a hitlist or something?"  
"No! Yes. Maybe something like that, yo."  
She laughed. "We need some milk and some bread and some other shit. Get yourself something nice with the change."  
And with that, she strided off around the corner. Yoyo pocketed the paper and the money, then glided down the alley that opened out onto Dogenzaka Hill.

  
The traffic on Dogenzka Hill was, as always, loud. There was lots of it too. Yoyo felt sorry for all the drivers stuck in traffic, wasting their life sitting behind a wheel. He was glad he had netrium skates instead of a car. Like most big Asian cities, Tokyo had terrible traffic and it was faster to get around with skates. You caused less pollution, too.

  
Yoyo slid along the railing on the barrier between the cars heading in different directions. He was pulling a Makio, his personal favourite grind style. Although the cars were all heading in different directions, one thing remained the same across all of them. The drivers looked at Yoyo with a face full of hatred. Rudies didn't have the best reputation around Tokyo, though it was understandable since they did desecrate the streets. With beautiful artwork, full of soul, but still.

  
Yoyo took a turn off the dual carriageway. It lead to Shibuya Terminal and Highway Zero, but getting to the latter from here was a hastle because of the long stretch of road with no grind rails and an unusual amount of Police, so most rudies took the unfinished highway.

  
The turn took Yoyo to a pedestrianised area with lots of shops, but no suitable tagging spots. So, he dropped down into a back alley below the area where the shops dumped their waste, and found a big blank wall where he could fit some graffiti. He proceeded to make his way around the streets of Dogenzaka, spraying tags wherever they would fit.

  
The tags weren't very good. Yoyo hadn't got much tagging done before he joined the GGs. He didn't want to make himself known to the Immortals, who controlled the Skyscraper District, Pharaoh Park and Highway Zero. The former was where Yoyo had spent most of his time. He basically lived on one of the roofs, occasionally coming down to steal some food from one of the shops on 99th Street.

  
But however good they were, Yoyo did quite a few. And by the time he got to Dogenzaka Mall, a figure was waiting for him. He stood out from the crowd because he had massive bright blue sunglasses on and... spiked headphones. This was the guy Corn had told him about.

  
Yoyo glided over to him.  
"Hey there, yo."  
"You talking to me?"  
The guy grinded up a rail and smashed through a window. He was on top of a shop inside the mall. Yoyo followed suit.  
"Alright,-"  
"Hmph."  
He jumped on shop rooves to the other side of the mall. Yoyo followed again, but this time he wasn't given a chance to open his mouth. The guy smashed another window and jumped down onto the street. Then he skated into the canal and Yoyo followed him to where the canal opened onto the dual carriageway, right next to where the alley leading to the GGs garage was, where he finally stopped.

"Stopped running now, yo?"  
"Alright. If you can beat me in a race around Dogenzaka, the lap you just did, back to here, I'll let you tell me whatever the hell it is you want."  
"Ok. You're on, yo."  
"You better hope you don't regret that."

  
The guy dashed off down the pavement. Yoyo followed him, but the guy was faster. Yoyo expected he would be. Yoyo was... slightly chubby. He was big enough to admit that to himself. And that guy was so skinny that his tight clothes curved inwards around his stomach. But he didn't think to grind, and when Yoyo jumped onto a railing and let gravity do the work all the way down the road, he gained an advantage.

  
This continued all the way around the streets of Dogenzaka. The guy would get ahead, and Yoyo would find a shortcut or grind rail. It was neck and neck through the mall, unsuspecting shoppers diving out of their paths. But Yoyo got lucky. A woman fell backwards out of his way and one of her shopping bags went right under his opponent's wheels. He went down straight away, and Yoyo winced when he did a light speed faceplant. But now he had a considerable lead.

  
He reached the canal, and the guy, being much faster than Yoyo, was catching up. But each side of the canal joined up with a building, so there were no grind rails. Yoyo was skating as fast as he could, but the guy was gaining on him. It was going to be a close finish. The end of the canal was in sight and they were alongside each other. Yoyo heard an "I'm gonna beat you!" and it looked like that was correct. They both jumped to grind up a different side of the stairs up onto the main road. He closed his eyes and leaped out of his grind for first place.

  
Yoyo was staring at the tarmac. He was breathing deeply. He had a stitch and sweat was trickling down his forehead. But when he took a look around, his opponent was nowhere to be seen. Where could he be?

  
"A... a little help? Please?" came a voice from behind him. He went back down the stairs and his opponent lay in the corner, panting for breath.  
"What happened to you, yo?"  
"I overshot the jump. Could you help me up?" He held out his hand and Yoyo grabbed it, pulling him to his feet.

"Thanks. I guess you win. I'm impressed. Not a lot of people can beat the Beat. That's my name by the way. Beat. What about you?"  
"Yoyo."  
"Yoyo. That explains the 'yo's. So, I promised I would listen to you, right? So what was it?"  
"The Goddess of the Street. I want to know where it is."  
"The Goddess? How the hell should I know? I miss her as much as you do, but I have no idea. If I did, she would be back by now."  
"So you didn't take it?"  
"Me? Steal the Goddess? Hahaha! No way! That's not my style. And even if it was, the Goddess is sacred to rudies. Whoever took it was a real scumbag."  
"Oh. Well, thanks for your help anyway."  
"Wait! Before you go, I've got a proposition. Even though I would have beat you, that was impressive skating. Do you want to... team up?"  
"I already have a gang. Sorry. But you could go and see if they'll let you in."  
"Ok. Show me the way."

  
"So, it's this alley?"  
"That's right. Speak to Corn. He has a massive hat, you should be able to spot him pretty easily."  
"Wait, you aren't coming with me?"  
"I have an errand. I won't be long."  
"Alright. I'll see you soon, hopefully."  
"I'm sure you will. See you, yo."

  
Beat took off down the alley. Yoyo made his way to the nearest supermarket.  
It was then he heard the radio static.  
"kzztt-o all units, HQ to all units, youth on skates, identifiable by green hair spotted in Dogenzaka area. Move to apprehend. Over. kzztt"


	4. Cop Fight and a New Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo faces the Rokkaku goons for the first time. He also stumbles upon some new suspects by chance.  
> A bit of Beat/Gum in this one, sorry if that isn't your thing. Just interpret it as her teasing if you want.

Uh oh.  
The Police wasn't something Yoyo had thought of as he and Beat were racing through the streets of the Dogenzaka area. He cursed under his breath. They were careless. They attracted too much attention and now they were coming for him.

  
"Ah ha ha ha! Alright er'body. Listen up. I been monitorin' the radio waves and we got someone in trouble. Dogenzaka Hill, green hair and... I gotchu!  
Yoyo looked around, but couldn't find the source of the voice. Then he clasped his hands to his ears. His earbuds were in and his phone was on Jet Set Radio.

  
"Yeah boy, it's me, DJ K. That's right, I can see you. Isn't CCTV just a wonderful thing? Give me a wave."  
Yoyo found the nearest CCTV camera and waved at it. Then, he put his hands together and mimed 'help!'  
"You want help taking down those Rokkaku grunts? It's ok, no need to be embarrassed. Everyone was a noob once. Hahaha!"

  
It was then Yoyo noticed the sirens. He could tell that the Police were closing in on both sides very quickly. Too late to run.  
"You don't need to take 'em all out. You just need to show 'em you ain't worth the trouble. Can't collect paychecks from a coffin. So why don't you use those pretty white shirts and make some serious artwork? Oh, and there they are. Both sides, too. Ok, I got the popcorn. Do me proud, boy!"

  
The DJ was right. Yoyo wondered how he had so quickly managed to hack into the cameras to find him, but he didn't have time to think. Police vans now formed a barrier around him, and a Rokkaku Policeman was staring him up and down.  
"Green hair... skates... 3D glasses... that's the kid. Got rudie all over him."

  
Yoyo grabbed a spray can from his satchel. It was time to show these fuckers how it was done by the GGs.

  
A crowd of around ten Policeman had gathered. Without thinking, he skated full speed into them and lashed out. The crazy plan turned out to be a success, with the majority of the officers flying backwards. They all rolled over in an attempt to get up, but they had been winded. The few still standing had instinctively backed away. Yoyo steadied his spray can and tagged their backs. Each one let out a groan when he realised that his uniform was ruined and he was going to be reprimanded.

  
Yoyo's strategy, however mental, had paid off. It also elicited a laugh from the radio.  
"Ahahahaha! Boy, you are crazy! I can't believe that worked! But it did. Get the rest of them."

  
Doing as he was told, Yoyo did the same thing to the remaining four. Two of them went careening into the electric fence they had set up and let out a cry of pain that signalled they were out for the count. Yoyo let out a tag on one of the back of one of the officers who didn't, and the other one put his hands behind his head.

  
"Ok, ok! You win! Don't spray me, I am **this** close to winning a waffle iron. I'm leaving now. Come on everyone." He helped some of his worse off colleagues to their feet and they all got into their vans. They drove off, but not before Yoyo received a middle finger from behind a windscreen.

  
Yoyo breathed out. He couldn't believe that he had done that. He had successfully fought off the police for the first time. He had one brief encounter with the police before he joined the GGs. He got caught shoplifting, and the employee pressed the panic button meant for armed burglars. However, the shop was in an open, pedestrianised area and Yoyo easily escaped to watch the police arrive from afar.

  
The familliar voice came from his earbuds. "Yeah, ahahaha! You did it! What's your name, boy? Spray it for me."  
Yoyo did as instructed and with lime green spray paint, he sprayed the word 'YOYO' in large capitals on a wall behind him. Then, he added a small smiley face.  
"Yoyo? Well, Yoyo. Congratulations on your first Police victory! I don't know what that strategy was, but it worked!"  
Yoyo cocked his head, opened his mouth slightly and gave DJ K a peace sign through the camera. Then, he made off for the shop around the corner.

When he arrived, he took the list out of his pocket and grabbed a basket. He needed bread, milk and... pizza. If Corn liked one thing, it seemed to be pizza. He found the bread, grabbed a white loaf, and was about to put it in the basket when he realised that would be a waste of money. No use in wasting the skills he'd picked up. He checked for staff, then quickly shoved the bread into his satchel. The milk got the same treatment.

  
The pizzas, he found, were too big to fit into his satchel and not stick out the top. So they went into the basket. There was a hawaiian for Gum and a four cheese for Corn, as per the list. Yoyo got himself a meat feast. The pizzas were two dollars each, so he still had fourteen dollars. What could he buy? He realised he could get something he'd never been able to shoplift. What had he always wanted..?

  
He made his way to the appliances aisle and grabbed a kettle. It was the cheapest one, for ten dollars. Then, he found the "misc. kitchen" aisle and found some instant coffee granules, for two fifty. He had always wanted a kettle. He liked coffee, and never had a way to get any. Now, although the GGs had a kettle from which he had a coffee that morning, he could make his own coffee in his room. It was something a lot of people took for granted, but however free and happy rudies were, they were undeniably below the international poverty line.

  
On his way to the checkout he grabbed a bag of candy from the confectionary aisle for one fifty. He got to the checkout and greeted the cashier. He wasn't expecting her to cower in fear.

  
"Oh god, you're a rudie! It's happening again. Don't say it's happening again."  
"...what? I'm here to buy a kettle."  
"You mean... you're not going to hit me?"  
"I might be a rudie, but I'm not an asshole. Why would I hit you?" Yoyo paused. The woman was panicking. He wasn't going to get anywhere like this.  
"Calm down. Tell me what happened, yo."

  
"Well, it was two days ago. A rudie came in. He wasn't dressed like you, though. I think he was from one of those gangs who all look the same. He was big and stocky, no offence, and he was in all blue. He had a mask on and dungarees."  
"Sounds like Poison Jam." Yoyo had never seen Poison Jam, but he had heard about them on the radio, and from what he could tell, they were real assholes.  
"Anyway, my boyfriend works at this shop too. He was on the checkout when the guy came in. He started just grabbing things off the shelves, no attempt to hide it. My boyfriend yelled "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" and the guy walked up, socked him in the face and skated out with all the things he stole."  
"Sorry to hear that. Yeah, from what I heard, that's Poison Jam. We're looking into some people who've been being scumbags in Dogenzaka lately, and you just gave us a new suspect, yo. But can I buy this stuff please?"  
"Sure. Give it here." She scanned his items. There. $19.94, please. He handed her the twenty dollar note."Keep the change."

  
He turned to leave, but the woman spoke again.  
"Thank you for going after those guys."  
"Don't mention it, yo. I'll come back and keep you updated."

  
"So you just... ran into them. Why am I not surprised?"  
"It worked though, didn't it?"  
Yoyo was back at the garage, talking to Gum, Corn and Beat, who had been accepted into the gang. He had already been interrogated by Gum, and Corn had introduced him to everyone and shown him to his room. Gum was incredulous that he had defeated the Police, but believed him as she had been listening to the radio. Corn thought it was inventive, and said he was proud for fending them off.

  
"You haven't even heard the story of how he beat me in the race."  
"Oh, right. So we were in the mall in Dogenzaka, and this woman dived out of my way and under Beat's feet! And he did a lightning fast faceplant. It looked painful."  
"So Yoyo had an advantage, but I was catching up, but I overshot a grind and..."  
"He crashed into a corner and fell over."  
"It wasn't my most elegant skating."  
Corn was laughing. "My sides are transcending to the Nth Dimension!" and even Gum was letting out a chuckle.

  
Corn had cooked the pizzas and were serving them to the gang. The pizzas were cut into eighths and they each had six slices.  
"Sorry we didn't get you your own pizza, Beat." He had two slies of each of theirs. "We didn't know you were going to be here."  
"Not a problem. I wouldn't have eaten a full one anyway. It's not easy to maintain this." He gestured at his stomach with his hands.  
"Well, I'm sure glad you put in the effort." commented Gum. Corn and Yoyo snickered at each other. Beat blushed. "Th- thanks..?" He stammered.

  
When everyone was done, they each had a drink. "My treat" Said Gum, producing four bottles from her locked cabinet.  
"Gum? Sharing alcohol? Someone's in a good mood today!" Corn recieved a slap.  
"Drink up. This isn't something that happens regularly."

  
Yoyo indeed drank, but knowing he was the final boss lightweight, who you fought once defeating all the other lightweights, he retired to his room before there were any embarrassing incidents. He very carefully, using every available handrail, made his way to his door, unstrapped his skates, retreived his key and unlocked his door. He entered and closed and locked it behind him.

  
He was very tired from the day's antics. He took off his clothes and, without bothering with pyjamas, literally dived into bed.


	5. Poison Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo's suspicion that Poison Jam had something to do with the Goddess's disappearance seems more likely than ever.  
> Sorry for another uneventful chapter! This was a one off, things will get interesting again next time.

Yoyo opened his eyes. He was lying in his bed. His phone screen told him it was 10:52am. Having been very tired the previous night he had gotten straight into bed without putting his pyjamas on. It was a cold day, and without the protective layer of any clothes, he was reluctant to leave the bed. It took all his willpower to throw the cover off the end of it.

  
He winced when the freezing air touched his skin. He rolled off the mattress as he did every morning. He found actually getting up to be too much effort right after he woke up, so he just rolled until he fell on the floor. Unfortunately, the wooden floor was cold, and by the time he got to his feet, he was shivering like an electric toothbrush.

  
The first thing he did was boil his kettle, which sat on his bedside table. He was excited to be able to have a coffee in his own room. Then he slowly walked over to the shelves and grabbed his spare clothes. He sat on the bed and first pulled on some underwear, then his white skinny jeans and the long sleeved t-shirt. Then he slipped on his usual blue hoodie, but left it undone.

  
By the time he was dressed, the kettle was boiled. He put two teaspoonfuls of coffee granules into the mug he had retrieved from the kitchen the previous night. Then he filled it up halfway with milk, poured some boiling water into it, and stirred. He sat down on the bed and drank the delicious, milky concoction, instantly feeling more awake.

  
"Hey there bud. Love the new look."  
"Oh, these are just my spares, yo. So, do I have a job today?"  
Yoyo was in the kitchen talking to Corn. Having been woken up by his own coffee earlier, he was a lot less groggy than yesterday, and was digging in to a fried breakfast.  
"Well, just like you went out yesterday, we got Beat to go out today. It serves as a sort of trial. If they don't come back, they weren't suited for the GGs."  
"Natural selection at work."  
Corn grinned. "Exactly."

  
Yoyo finished his breakfast, and a few minutes later, Gum walked into the room.  
"What's up, lads?"  
"I'm sorry, that's confidential informa- OW!"  
"Turn on the radio. Got some news from Beat's expedition."  
Yoyo leaned over and pressed the 'ON' button on the radio behind him. It was tuned to Jet Set Radio already. No rudie ever listened to anything else.

  
"eeeere.... JET SET RADIO! And I'm your host, DJ Professor K baby! We got some news from Shibuya Terminal, the place Poison Jam covered in their ugly 'graffiti'. One of the GGs was at work covering it up, but those scumbags called the Police to distract him while they tore up the Chuo district! You might hate- well, actually, you do hate Poison Jam, but there's no denying that they're sneaky sons-a-bitches. Someone needs to save the poor shoppers in Chuo from laughing themselves to death at PJ's attempt at artwork. Spray over it, please! Anyway, next up, we've got Funky Dealer by one Hideki Naga-"

  
Yoyo turned off the radio. All three of them looked worried.  
"They called the Rokkakus on Beat?" said Corn. Gum was furious.  
"The Rokkakus! Really! Nothing's too low for them, is it? Rudies are meant to protect each other from the government, not snitch on each other to them!"  
Yoyo sensed a need to intervene. "Gum, calm down. Beat's good. I'm sure he's fine." Yoyo was correct. Not two seconds after he finished his sentence came Beat's voice from outside the kitchen.

  
"Hell-ooooo! Guys! You here?"  
"We're in here." Corn shouted. The door swung open and Beat came in.  
"Did you guys hear _someone_ 's special mention on Jet Set Radio?"  
"We were listening, and we were worried sick."  
"You were the only one who was wor- AGH!" This time it was Yoyo's turn for a slap.

  
Then, somebody else walked in the kitchen. He was black, and big and stocky, and he carried a boombox on his shoulder.  
"Uhh... what up?"  
"...Who are you?" Said Corn.  
"I'm Combo. I saw Beat here at the terminal and I was impressed. Wanted to team up, but he was in a gang. So I agreed to join, and here I am."  
"Well, damn! Another new member! That's all the rooms we have, too. Try not to adopt anyone else, guys. Anyway, I'm Corn, that's Gum, Yoyo, and you already met Beat. The dog's Pots and the robot's Roboy. I'll show you to your room later."  
"Ok, thanks."  
"No prob. Welcome to the GGs."

  
"Anyway, Beat. Did they really call the Police on you?"  
"Yep. About twenty officers, and that's not including the captain."  
"Wait. Hayashi personally came to try and get you? That's worrying."  
"Yeah, I guess. But I tried Lime Green's method and it worked! Hey, turn the radio on. The silence is killing me."  
Again, Yoyo leaned to turn the radio on. He pushed the button.

  
"- _place six._ JET SET RADIO! It's me again, DJ K! With another announcement on Poison Jam! They've been busy lately, and spread out to Kogane-Cho! They've followed up their performance in Chuo by ruining the decrepid, derelict scenery in Rokkaku Dai Heights. PJ are a tumour that just keeps spreading! Cut them before they infect anywhere else. Now, let's have Everybody Jump Around, courtesy of Richard Jaq-"

  
Once again, Yoyo turned off the radio.  
"Alright," Declared Corn, "something's got to be done. Gum, you check out Chuo. Yoyo, take Dai Heights." He recieved a "K" and a "Yo!" in response. "Beat, stay here with me. We'll try to figure out Poison Jam's game plan.  
"No way! Sorry, but that sounds boring as hell. We'll just find out where they hide and make 'em stop. I'm going with Gum."  
"Fine. Pots is probably cleverer than you anyway."  
Beat made a grunt as he left the room. "See you" Gum mumbled as she followed him.

 

"Alright, Yoyo, get your socks and skates on. I've got a feeling PJ are hiding somewhere in Kogane, so Dai Heights is important"  
"Affirmative, yo!" Yoyo grinned at Corn and left the kitchen. "Combo, I'll show you to your room now." he heard as he closed the door.

  
After changing into his normal outfit, Yoyo left his room, locked the door and shoved the key down his skate. He made his way over to the far corner of the Garage, where there was an opening that led into a pipe that would take him to Rokkaku Dai Heights.

  
As he climbed through the pipe, Yoyo was struck with an overwhelming sense of kenopsia. This was Rokkaku Dai Heights, the hill that time forgot. It was a massive, tall structure; a kind of multi-story city. But aside from a few people milling around, the place was abandoned.

  
He made his way along a path that took him around a narrow, dirty street between two walls of precariously stacked buildings, tagging over Poison Jam's graffiti. The path opened out into a relatively large area with some broken train tracks protruding from the ground. An old train station was being used as a foundation for a large building. It was going to be a while before any trains stopped there again. And on top of it stood a figure dressed in blue, who looked down when she saw someone with bright green hair skating along below her.

  
"Hi there!" She called.


	6. Rhyth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo meets the most important person he will ever meet.  
> Sorry there's no action but this is interesting I guess.

Yoyo was standing on the roof of an old train station in Rokkaku Dai Heights. In front of him was a girl very slightly taller than himself. She was in a short light blue dress and she had short light blue hair. She wore light blue radio headphones, and tall light blue socks which protruded from her light blue skates. When looking at her, Yoyo was overwhelmed by the amount of blue in her outfit. But that was only his second thought. His first was that she was extremely pretty. It's said that the colour blue slowed your metabolism and produced a calming effect. And when he looked at her, a feeling of serenity came over him.

  
"Uhhh... hey there, yo."  
"Hi there! I haven't seen you before! What's your name?"  
"My name? It's Yoyo."  
"Yoyo? You're the guy who fought the cops in Dogenzaka, right? And DJ K helped you out? It's a cute name!" She grinned at him. "I'll tell you mine if you can keep up with me!"

She jumped off the roof and bent her legs when she landed, absorbing the impact. She skated off and went around a corner.  
Yoyo followed her off the roof and found the corner where she had went. It turned out that it lead onto the rooves of some buildings, with a gap between them which lead to the glistening Kogane water. It was a high drop, and the girl was on the other side. When she saw Yoyo, she laughed and grinded along a pipe which went around a blind corner. Yoyo went back a little, took a deep breath, and made a running jump over the gap. Then, he followed her along the pipe.

  
The pipe took Yoyo to a plaza type area, except it was totally closed off. The only way to access it that Yoyo could see was the pipe, so there were no people as it was impossible to reach without skates. The girl was standing waiting for him, and she sat down on the ground when he arrived. Yoyo did the same. There was a tent set up, held up by a metal pole in the center of the circular area. It was blue, and Yoyo assumed it was the girl's.

  
"I like it here. It's calm and quiet, and I can be by myself." She held out a hand, which Yoyo shook. "I'm Rhyth. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yoyo!"  
"Rhyth. That's a pretty name for a pretty girl."  
She looked at him with a smile. "Aren't we just the ladies' man?" She looked at him. "How old are you?"  
"I'm fifteen, yo."  
"So you're about my age? I just turned sixteen a couple weeks ago. Anyway, I've got something to ask you. I'm impressed by your skating, and you're pretty cute. Do you want to team up?"

  
Yoyo blushed. "I-I'd love to! Except... I'm already in a gang. But you could see if you'd be allowed to join."  
"Ok, I will! Which gang?"  
"The GGs."  
"I've heard about you guys on the radio! Spraying over Poison Jam's graffiti? That's brave. I don't like them very much. They pass through here quite a lot, and they're always so loud."  
"We should get back to the Garage, to see if they'll let you in."  
"Yeah, but first... do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving."  
They grinned at each other.  
"Sounds good, yo."

  
They sat in a booth in a diner, next to a window overlooking Rokkaku Dai Heights. Kibogaoka Hill was visible too, and the Fortified Residential Zone protruded from the landscape. It was an excellent view. Although decrepit, the city of sunrise could be a beautiful sight.

  
Yoyo had a cheeseburger in front of him, while Rhyth had a panini. They both had a glass of Coke, and they were sharing a bowl of fries. They were sitting on opposite sides of the table so they were facing each other, and they were on the side next to the window.

  
The place was surprisingly nice for Kogane. The booths were leather and the table was varnished pine. The diner was pretty full, so the noise of conversation was loud. But they were obviously rudies, so nobody was sitting near them, meaning they could have a conversation between themselves.

  
"Do you... really think I'm cute? Yo?" Yoyo had never been very proud of his face and to have someone compliment him made him very happy.  
She laughed. "Of course I do, silly! How could I not, with your little glasses and your green hair!" She reached over and ran her fingers through his fringe. Her fingertips were soft, especially for a rudie.

  
"I've just remembered something the leader of my gang said today. I'm sorry to say this, but you might not be able to join."  
She looked disheartened. "Why... why not?"  
"We just had a member join earlier today. He took the last room. If you have nowhere to stay, I don't know if you can join."

  
He looked miserable. Yoyo desperately wanted Rhyth to join the gang. She was funny and happy and in an hour or so he was better friends with her than he was with any of the GGs.

  
"That's no problem!" she said, cheerfully.  
"Why not?" asked Yoyo.  
"I can just share your room! I mean... if it's ok with you, of course. But we're friends, right? It would be like a sleepover 24/7!"  
Yoyo grinned. "I was going to suggest that, but I was scared you would think I was a perv."  
She laughed again. "Of course not! We're friends! You're my best friend, actually. Technically, well, not just technically, I guess, you're my only friend. Which makes you my best friend! I wouldn't think you were trying to perv for a minute."  
"You're my best friend too, yo. Sleepover 24/7 it is."

They smiled at each other.


	7. Dream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo and Rhyth work together to cover up Poison Jam's graffiti.  
> Now introducing - Better Formatting! *confetti* I might go back later and edit the previous chapters.

"I'm... I'm not used to this much excersise."  
"Me... neither. Yo."  
"Can we take... take a break?"

Yoyo and Rhyth had left the diner. After realising that neither of them had any money, they had ended up having to make a run for it. Once they were out, Yoyo remembered why he had come to Rokkaku Dai Heights in the first place, and told Rhyth about his mission to cover up all of Poison Jam's graffiti. She suggested that they do it together, and Yoyo had agreed. Unfortunately, neither of them had realised how strenuous it would be to climb up the layers of the area. They had reached a shady alleyway with nobody there and decided that they should take a quick rest.

They sat down on the ground. The cobblestones were cold, but in a welcoming way. The end of the alley faced the vast lake which reflected the Tokyo sunlight. Rhyth wiped the sweat off her brow. Yoyo unzipped his satchel and took out two cans of Coke.  
"Want one?"  
She took a can, thanked Yoyo and popped it open. She took a sip and instantly felt much better. Yoyo was sitting in the corner between two buildings. She had been sitting opposite him, but shuffled around so she was sitting beside him. They both leaned back against the wall. 

Yoyo exhaled.  
"You never realise how tiring skating is until you have to do a lot of it."  
"I hear that." replied Rhyth. "I was dripping with sweat."  
"Me too. But it's cool here. We can sit here for a few minutes. I wonder how far up Poison Jam's graffiti goes."  
"Maybe it goes right up, to the top of that chimney." She pointed to a tall structure jutting out from the top level of Rokkaku Dai Heights. Yoyo laughed.  
"I bloody hope not."

They sat there for a few minutes. When Yoyo felt ready to get back to work, he stood up.  
"Kogane can be kind of beautiful, can't it?" Rhyth commented.  
"I guess. But come on. We need to get back to it, yo."

* * *

"Not again."  
Yoyo and Rhyth had made their way up a level by jumping from some pipes and billboards. They were making excellent progress with covering all of Poison Jam's graffiti, when out of nowhere came a Rokkaku Police patrol.

"Delphox-9 to Captain. Delphox-9 to Captain. Suspects identified. Failed apprehendee from Dogenzaka and unknown female. Moving in to arrest. Over."  
"The... p-police?" Rhyth cowered behind Yoyo and put her hands on his shoulders. "Are we going to go to jail?"  
"Only if you keep acting like a wuss." he replied. "All you have to do is skate into them to knock them over, and unload a can of paint on them."  
"O-ok." She stepped out from behind Yoyo and grabbed a can of paint from his satchel. "I'll get them!"

Before Yoyo could register her words, she dashed off in the direction of the gaggle of officers. She hit them at full speed and started lashing out with her fists. Yoyo joined her, and soon enough they had knocked down the whole squad.

"Time for some art." Yoyo said quietly, and grinned at his friend. They got to work spraying the backs of the Police, and quickly they had taken down the entire patrol.  
The Policemen got to their feet. One of them began talking into the radio again.  
"Delphox-9 to Captain. Failed to apprehend suspects. Requesting heavy units as backup." They cleared out, and Yoyo and Rhyth were in the clear.

"Yeah! We did it! Hahaha, take that, you meanies!" Rhyth was ecstatic. Yoyo smiled. "We did good. They'll be more careful next time."  
"I have an idea!" Rhyth started spraying on a wall. It was prettier than their other tags, but it was just colours.  
"What do you think?"  
"It's... great, yo. I love it. But why did you make it so good? We have other..."  
She had started spraying again. But this time, she was writing on the colours. When she was finished, she stood back. It said:

'This is the spot where, on 19/7/2024, me and my best friend Yoyo took down the police together for the first time!

-Rhyth"

She turned to Yoyo.  
"Now we can remember this victory forever!"  
"We sure can. Come on. There's only a few more tags we need to do."

* * *

They were on the top level of Rokkaku Dai Heights. It was a metal catwalk, with only two chimneys on it, one of which they were stood at the top of. They had finished spraying over every Poison Jam tag in the area. They looked down at the ground, so far below them it was a little blurry.  
"Man... we should probably get down." His legs felt like jelly.  
"Why? I like the view." She looked at him with a grin. "You're scared of heights, aren't you?"  
"No! Yes. It's a pretty reasonable fear. I'm not one of those dudes scared of paper or some stupid shit like that."  
"Have you ever heard of 'exposure therapy'?"  
"Yeah, why?" His eyes widened. "Don't you fucking dare."

But it was too late. She put her arms around him. "You're going to be so cured!" she yelled as she leapt. Yoyo screamed as they fell.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE! WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE, YOU DUMB FUCK!"  
She laughed as the insults poured out of his mouth. They were about to hit the ground, but they were heading for a grind rail. She moved so they were falling feet first, and their skates absorbed the shock. They slid along the rail and landed on the ground safely.

"So, do you feel better about heights now?"  
"Excuse me, you fucker." He bowed his head and vomited.  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I didn't think you would..."  
He finished and looked at her. "I think so. Let's not put it to the test. Come on."  
"O... ok."

They made their way back to the garage.  
"You need to watch your language." She said as they skated.  
"Try me, bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at them, already acting like an old married couple. I love them <3


	8. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhyth joins the GGs. Her and Yoyo do some shit.

They had finally reached the Garage.  
"Here we are. The Garage. We'll go and speak to Corn, the leader."  
She looked around. "This is my new home. Impressive. Much better than what I had in mind."  
She followed Yoyo to the kitchen. He opened the door, and Beat was there.

"You seen Corn?"  
"Pfffftt. Corn! Corn! Yoyo's brought a girl home!"  
"Come on Beat, knock it off." Came Corn's voice.  
"No, I'm serious! Come here!" He quietened his voice. "I'm proud of you, son."  
"Shut the hell up, you lanky bastard."  
"Fight me, chubby."

Corn opened the door. "Oh, for once you weren't bullshitting."  
"Hey Corn. Beat didn't exactly put it right, yo."  
"Hey there! I'm Rhyth, and it's nice to meet you. I'd like to join your gang."  
"Ok then." He paused. "Yoyo, I said don't bring anyone else back. We're out of rooms."  
"We've discussed that. She's going to share my room."  
He pondered this for a moment. "Well, there's an obvious objection I could raise, but none of us are exactly figures of responsibility, so... go ahead. Welcome to the GGs."  
"Thank you ! But... you've got the wrong idea. We're not..."  
"I really don't mind. Yoyo, do you want to show her to... your room?"  
"Sure." Beat snickered.  
"You lovebirds have a nice time. Go on, I won't keep you."  
Yoyo threw an empty spray can. It hit him in the face, and he clasped his hands on his nose.  
"Motherfucker! I was... ah! Shit!"

* * *

Yoyo and Rhyth stood outside what was now their door.  
"So, this is ours. I've got the only key, so I don't know what we'll do about that."

He opened the door. Rhyth stepped in and looked around. She looked around and saw that the room was, while very cozy, not suited for two people. Well, two people who were just friends, at least. The bathroom had no door, and...  
"There's only one bed."  
"Shit, that just occurred to you?"  
"Well, I don't know. It just... doesn't matter. It's a double, right? It's not like we're going to be squashed up together."  
"Yeah. It's fine, yo. If it was going to be uncomfortable, I would have told you. Anyway, make yourself at home."

They both kicked their skates off. Yoyo picked up both pairs and stood them up together on the shelf where he normally put his own. Then he pulled off his socks and threw them into the corner of the room. Rhyth did the same.  
"Want a coffee?"  
"Yes, please. Two coffee. No sugar. Half milk."  
"No way! Me too, yo!"

She sat down on the bed and took off her headphones. _"The bed"_ she thought. She tipped the contents of her bag onto it, in the same way Yoyo had done when he first arrived. Out came her phone, in a light blue case, it's charger, some sweets, her spare clothes (a light blue hoodie and some surprisingly black jeans), her pyjamas (an old fashioned nightgown and some joggers, both, you guessed it, light blue), a toothbrush, some toothpaste, and some perfume.

"Here you are." He handed her a mug. She cupped it with both hands and brought it to her mouth. She took a sip. It was strong and creamy, just how she liked, but also sweet.  
"How is it?"  
"Perfect. What did you..?"  
He held up a glass bottle full of golden brown liquid and grinned. "Vanilla syrup, yo. No coffee is quite right without it."  
"I can see why you think that."

He reached for her possessions on the bed.  
"Here. I'll put this all away for you."  
"No, no. I'll do it."  
"I want to be a good host, yo."  
"But you aren't a host. This is my home too."  
He grinned. "Oh yeah! Sorry. of course. I just forgot. It's just so cool having you here. Still, let me do it. I want to be a good friend. And housemate."  
"Fine. We'll do it together. Why are we arguing about clothes?"  
"I don't know. We should be arguing about whether cats or dogs are better."  
"Cats, clearly."  
"Then we need some other stupid shit to argue about, yo." He grinned.

* * *

Yoyo and Rhyth sat in the kitchen, along with the rest of the GGs. They were sat around a table.  
"Corn, I'm hungry. Hurry up."  
"Hang on a second. It's coming."  
"What is it, yo?"  
"See for yourself." Corn turned around and put a china dish of lasagne on the table. He grabbed a knife and cut all of the GGs a piece. He put it on their plates next to some salad, then put a bowl of grated cheese onto the table.  
"Corn, this looks amazing!" Said Rhyth."  
"His cooking is the reason I've put up with him for so long. OW!"

Corn and Gum seemed to slap each other a lot. Yoyo remembered when she'd slapped him. She hit hard.

Everyone dug into their dinner. It was flavoured perfectly. Rhyth thought it was the best lasagne she'd ever tasted. She remembered when she tried to make lasagne in a microwave in her tent and set the damn thing on fire.

When everyone was finished, Corn collected their plates and put them in the sink. He gave them all a bowl of cake, and put a jug of custard and cream onto the table.  
"Do you eat this well every night?" Rhyth said to Yoyo.  
"I've only been here a couple days, but it seems like it." he replied.

It was a couple hours later when Yoyo and Rhyth left the kitchen. They were the first to leave. They hadn't wanted to, but Gum had told them to leave because "the adults are going to get pissed". So they got back to the room and went in.

"Sooooo... what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know. What do you normally do?"  
"I normally just go on my phone. But I feel like we should do something together, yo."  
"Ok, crazy idea. We go and steal a TV."  
"I love crazy ideas." He grinned. "I'm in."

* * *

They stood outside a supermarket in Dogenzaka.  
"Ladies first." Rhyth entered the supermarket. There was a greeter staring at his phone. He looked up when he noticed someone was there.  
"Hello and welcome to..." He looked at them. They were clearly rudies. Yoyo thought to himself that they should have changed into their spare clothes because they look more normal.  
"Alright, punks. I can't stop you from coming in, but don't try anything."  
"Ok, jesus, dude, cool it. We just want to buy... some coffee."

They made their way to the electronics section.  
"We should steal a console, too."  
"Good idea, yo."  
"Which one?" He looked at her. She was shoving game boxes into her handbag.  
"That one. That's the one I'm getting games for." He picked up the box. It was big, but it just fit into his satchel.  
"Alright. now we need to steal a TV."

They found the TVs and started scanning.  
"Let's get the most expensive one, yo." The most expensive one happened to be a 60" plasma 4K 3D smart TV.  
"It's... beautiful, yo. Help me get it down."  
They grabbed an end each and pulled it from the shelf.  
"3... 2... 1... RUN!"  
Carrying the TV between them, they dashed for the exit.  
"What the fuck do you-" The greeter stopped mid-sentence. They were already out the door. They skated down the street towards the Garage.

Together, Yoyo and Rhyth could achieve anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that was a shit ending. I just uploaded this one and the next one separately because it was going to be way too long.


	9. 3:16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo spends his first night with a housemate.

"That was fun." Yoyo said as they arrived back at the Garage. "Did you see that guy's face?!"  
"Let's go back to the room and set it up."

Yoyo opened the door. They carried the box in the doorway and set it on the ground.  
"Very carefully. Let's not smash it."  
They opened the box and slid out the TV. They set it up on the table and turned it towards the bed. Rhyth plugged it in. Then, Yoyo took the console he lifted out of his bag and put it next to the TV. He got all the wires out of the box and hooked it up. There was 2 controllers in the box, which he also took out. Rhyth unzipped her handbag and stacked all the games up next to it.

"I never imagined that I would have one of these, yo."  
"Before we turn it on, how about we get comfy? Like, you know, in our pyjamas."  
"Good idea. You get changed first. I'll go in the bathroom."

She got her pyjamas from the shelf. Yoyo went into the alcove in the corner. She unstrapped her skates and put them on the shelf that Yoyo had put them on earlier. She took off her dress and folded it up. She quickly pulled on her nightgown and joggers. She put her clothes on another shelf, next to her spares. She threw her underwear and socks in the corner, as Yoyo had done before.  
"I'm done."  
"Ok."

Yoyo came out of the alcove. He looked at her and paused.  
"What is it?" She looked down and checked there hadn't been a malfunction.  
"N-nothing." He quickly looked away and got his pyjamas from the shelf. On her way into the bathroom, Rhyth noticed he was blushing.

Yoyo unzipped and shrugged off his hoodie, and pulled off his skates and his trousers. He took off his t-shirt. He put his clothes next to his spares, on the other side of the shelf as Rhyth's. He pulled off his socks and boxer shorts and threw them into the corner, next to Rhyth's. He needed to get a washing basket. Then, he put on his old, scruffy t-shirt and jogging bottoms.

"All done, yo." She came out of the alcove. It was the first time she had seen him in a casual outfit.  
"You're cute in those PJ's, you know."  
"Really? I mean, we've gone through this before, but..." She laughed.  
"Well... I think you're pretty cute too."  
"Aww... thanks." She blushed. "Ok, let's turn on the TV now!"

She went over and turned the TV and the console on. She changed the source so the console's startup screen came on. She passed him one of the controllers and sat down on the bed beside him with the other.

"Can I use this?" She picked up his crochet blanket which was folded on the end of his bed.  
"Of course! Anything of mine is yours too."  
She got the blanket off the bed and wrapped herself in it. It was bigger than she thought. It was big enough for her to wrap it around Yoyo too. She pulled the ends together in front of them.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry. This is..." She tried to pull it away, but Yoyo had grabbed both ends.  
"It's nice. It'll keep us warmer if we share it."  
They smiled at each other.

After they set up the controllers and the internet and their accounts, they started up the game. It was a racing game, and since neither of them had played very many video games before, it was always a close race. The winner chose the next track, and they played for a long time.

"Do you want to stop now?"  
"I think we ought to. What are the scores, yo?"  
She navigated to the leaderboard. The scores were 51-54 to Yoyo.  
"Haha! Yes! I win! You have to... I don't know. But I'll think of something you can do." She laughed, and then she yawned.  
"What time is it?"  
"I'll check." He looked at his phone. "It's 3:16!"  
"What? We've been playing for that long?"  
"We need to go to sleep, yo." He paused. "Ok, last call to say this is weird.  
"It's not weird! I'm just sharing a bed with my best friend."  
"Alright."  
"Oh, and... dibs the side by the wall!"

Yoyo pulled back the covers. Rhyth got into the bed. She thought Yoyo would get in after her, but he stood there for a few seconds.  
"Wait a second." He walked over to the lightswitch and turned it off. His bare feet made a _slap_ noise against the wooden floor as he walked. He got into the bed and pulled the covers over them.  
"I thought you were afraid of the dark." Yoyo was afraid of a lot of things.  
"I am, normally. But with you here, I feel like nothing can get me."  
Rhyth was warmed by that statement. Yoyo yawned.

"I'm going to say it again. You're super cute."  
"Really, I'm not."  
"No, you are. You say the sweetest things. You're super funny. And you look really cute too."  
Yoyo was taken aback. "I think you're super cute too, yo. You're so cheerful all the time. I feel so happy every time you speak. And you're so pretty as well."

Rhyth shuffled a little closer to him. She was going to tell him something she'd known in the back of her mind ever since they met. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

She regretted it the moment she said it. It was a mistake. She had ruined their friendship. They had so much and she blew it, and things would never be the same again.

"I love you too."

In the darkness, they could just make out each other's faces. But they wouldn't have needed to see to know that they were both grinning at each other.

They kissed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHHH
> 
> I wanted to wait till the Fortified Residential Zone for that but... I COULDN'T RESIST


	10. Perfect to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo and Rhyth talk to each other.

Yoyo awoke to a strange feeling, one he'd never felt before. There was a weight on his chest. He panicked for a moment. Was he having a heart attack? But then he realised that the source of the weight was outside his body. It was an object which was warm and soft.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. It was quite dark in the room, because strangely he'd turned the light off overnight. Fear washed over him. The object was one of the monsters that lived in the dark! But as he began to be able to see again, all he saw was a sea of blue. He realised what the object was.

Rhyth awoke to a strange feeling, one she'd never felt before. There was something wrapped tightly around her chest and her legs. She panicked for a moment. Had she been kidnapped and tied up? But then she realised that the thing around her was warm and soft.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. It was dark in the room, because there were no windows and the light had been turned off overnight. Fear washed over her. Maybe she'd been kidnapped after all! But as she began to be able to see again, she looked down and saw two hands in fingerless gloves. She realised what the object was.

"Uhh... good morning."  
"Good morning, handsome. Sleep well?"  
He blushed. "I sure did, thanks to you."  
"You're good at hugs. You're like a big warm teddy bear."

They lay there for a long time. They talked quite a bit, but also they were silent a lot, just enjoying each other's presence. They were warm, lying next to each other, wrapped up in the blankets. They were in their own little bubble, and they wished the outside world didn't exist. But they couldn't ignore it forever. Eventually, they needed to get up.  
Yoyo slipped out of the covers. He shivered as the cold air rushed to him, and Rhyth's grasp on his pyjama bottoms fell away.  
"You want a coffee?"  
"Have you got any other drinks?"  
"Hot chocolate."  
"I'll have one of those please."  
As he made them, she sat up against the leather of the headboard. He brought the mugs over and handed one to her, before sitting down beside her under the cover. He stared at her.

"Is... is something wrong?"  
"Nothing. The opposite, actually."  
"Then why do you look so miserable?"  
He sighed. "It's just... you're so pretty. And nice. And fun to be with. I... love you. I really do. But I just wonder... why would someone as perfect as you choose... me? I'm fat. I have a stupid voice and a stupid laugh. I could list so many things wrong with myself, and yet you say you love me."

She thought for a moment about what he said. "Maybe you think I'm pretty, and nice, and fun to be with, and that's why you love me. That's why you think I'm perfect. A lot of girls would say their perfect boy is someone with a six pack and an impeccable jawline and a stylish hairdo and beard. Mine is someone who's cute and funny and great at hugs and gets out of bed first to make me hot chocolate." She took a sip. "You're not the ultimate human male. But you're the one I want to spend my life with."

He paused for a moment, and set down his mug on the table beside the bed. A single tear came to his eye, then he started crying. She brought him in for a hug.  
"That... was the nicest thing..." He choked back more tears. "...that anybody has ever said to me. I... I want to spend my life with you too."  
She wiped away his tears with her nightgown. "I don't want you to say anything bad about yourself. You're perfect. Now drink up."

* * *

They sat together in the kitchen. They were sitting next to each other, but they weren't giving anything away. They had decided not to tell the other GGs for the time being, mainly because of the onslaught of piss-taking they would recieve from Beat. Corn, as usual, was serving breakfast.

"Did you two sleep ok? I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable."  
Beat snickered. "Don't get yourself worked up Corn. It was much better than 'ok'".  
Yoyo turned to Beat. "It's too early for your shit. Shut the fuck up or I swear to God you're getting your eyeballs replaced with scrambled eggs."  
"Jesus. Not get much sleep last night?"  
He recieved a glare.

"To answer your question Corn, yes, it was fine, thank you."  
"Good. Alright, everyone. Listen up. Gum just had an interesting thought. Everyone knows Rapid 99 have some serious beef with Poison Jam, right? Nobody knows why, but that's not the point. Anyway, we think if we rough them up enough, they might spill some info that could help us."  
"What do you mean 'rough them up'?"  
"We tag up their turf. Or, rather, Rhyth tags up their turf."

Rhyth swallowed her mouthful of food. "Me?"  
"That's right. You're new, so it's you who goes on the mission."  
"Umm... Cool. I guess. Thanks."  
"You can go whenever you want. But sometime today."

* * *

Yoyo and Rhyth were back in their room.  
"So... you're going on the mission, yo."  
"That's right. Are you coming with me?"  
"If you want me to."  
"Of course I do! We work as a team."  
"So we need to get dressed."  
"Are we going to do it one at a time, or..."  
"Let's just turn away."

They each grabbed their clothes from the shelf.  
"No looking once I count down."  
"I mean, yeah, but I won't be able to stop you."  
"You don't need to worry. I have good self control."  
"That's a shame."  
"Ok, no looking in 3... 2... 1..."

They both undressed. They went quickly, despite the fact that they weren't uncomfortable undressing around the other. They both pulled on their clothes.  
"Ok, I'm done."  
"Me too."  
They turned around. "That was hard, not being able to look at your pretty face."  
She laughed.  
"Let's hope I don't have to do that again yo."  
"Play your cards right. Come on, get ready."

They went into the bathroom and brushed their hair and teeth. They took their turn using the toilet while the other put on deodorant or perfume. They grabbed their phones and bags, and sat on the bed to strap their skates on.  
"The sooner we get the job done, the sooner we can get back in this."  
"And use that." Yoyo pointed to the TV they stole the previous night.  
"Exactly. Let's get this over and done with."

She opened the door, and they both went out. She locked it, and gave him the key.  
"Rapid 99, here we come!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another boring chapter :( sorry, but I've ended it in such a way as to make it impossible not to make next time exciting!


	11. 99th Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo and Rhyth tag up 99th Street to try and track down Poison Jam's worst enemy, Rapid 99.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't upload over the weekend, I wrote this on Saturday but me being me, I forgot to upload it. Also, if you didn't know, Geckijomae is the name of one of the districts of Benten in JSR1.

They stood together on the unfinished motorway, ready to descend the Benten Tower into the Geckijomae district, and tag up 99th Street, the territory of Rapid 99. It was going to be a hell of a job, because Rapid 99 controlled the area around 99th street too, which was essentially all of Geckijomae and Chinatown, meaning they would have to tag two districts before laying claim to the area.

"Ready to do this?"  
"You bet. I'm so excited!"  
"Let's make your first official mission a good one."  
They both jumped onto the back of the long dragon statue and grinded down to the plaza. They started spraying tags onto ther ground around the tower. They also got onto some power lines and sprayed some tags high up onto buildings. Eventually, the plaza was sufficiently covered in graffiti, and they decided to move onto one of the other areas of Geckijomae.

"So... having fun?"  
"I'm always having fun when I'm with you."  
They were walking across a bridge over a canal.  
"All the neon lights on the river... it's kind of pretty, you know?"  
"Yeah... it is. But we have work to do."

* * *

They made their way off the bridge onto a street in one of the different areas, when a spotlight came on and bullets started whizzing past their heads.  
"Fuck me! Run!"  
They ducked into an alley.  
"That was unexpected."  
"I never thought they were going to try and kill us, yo."  
"What do we do? If we try and leave, we're going to get shot."  
He thought for a moment. "Run at them as fast as we can. They won't be expecting that. We can grind up the machine and tag over the spotlight. The thing'll be useless then."  
"Good... idea. What if there's more than one?"  
"We'll do the same thing."  
"And if your plan doesn't work?"  
"We won't have to worry about it anymore."  
They readied themselves.  
"Let's do this."

They ran around the corner. Skating as fast as they could, they approached the machine. A stream of bullets went past their heads. Yoyo cried out in pain as one lodged in his shoulder. But they reached the Police's machine, and Rhyth grinded up the support and tagged out the spotlight. The operator was totally blind, as the area was in the middle of a blackout, and he was useless. The other machine operators hadn't noticed them, so it was much easier to take them out. Once they had tagged all five of them, they turned to talk to each other.

"Another victory. The Police aren't as tough as they seem, are they?"  
"No, they're... is that... you got shot?"  
"Yeah. We'll worry about it later. I don't know what you do about a gunshot wound."  
"I do. Before I became a rudie I was in medical school."  
"That's good to hear. Although disappointing. I kind of hoped I could keep the bullet in me. I'm technically a cyborg."  
"I hope you're joking."

They moved into an alleyway where they wouldn't be disturbed.  
"Alright. Lie down." Yoyo did as instructed.  
"This is going to hurt. A lot. A hospital would put you under anaesthe-"  
"Hurry up, doctor Rhyth."  
"Right. Sorry."  
She stuck her fingers into the hole the bullet had made, and pulled out the lead. Yoyo whimpered in pain.  
"Oh, crap. I forgot about this. We need, like, a rag or something."  
"I don't have one."  
She unstrapped one of her skates and pulled off her sock.  
"What are you doing?"  
She pressed the sock against the wound, and pushed hard.  
"There was going to be a lot of bleeding. You would have passed out or maybe even died."  
"What kind of hospital is this?"  
"The best kind. The kind where the surgeon kisses it better afterwards."  
"I know you're joking, but don't even think about touching that wound once it's healed."  
"Fine. I'll just kiss you on the mouth instead."

After an hour or so, Yoyo was ready to go. The bleeding had stopped, though both Yoyo's hoodie and Rhyth's socks were stained with blood. They made good time tagging the rest of Rapid 99's territory, and after a short while they had sprayed across the whole of Geckijomae and Chinatown. They were just about to head back to the garage when an announcement came through their headsets.

"Rapid 99 has been spotted on top of the Benten Tower. Go and get some info from them."

* * *

They made their way up the dragon to the very top, where Rapid 99 was waiting for them.  
"So, you two are the cats who've been tagging up our turf. Normally, you'd both be mangled corpses on the ground by now, but you're a pretty cute couple, so we'll ask you a question instead. What do you want?"  
"Thank you! We want to know where Poison Jam's headquarters is."  
"Poison Jam? You trying to take 'em down?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? And what do friends do if not sports together. Beat us in a flag battle and we'll tell you whatever you want to know."  
"Ok. You're on."  
"We won't hold back."

They jumped off the tower and grinded down to the ground. Yoyo and Rhyth followed. They chased Rapid 99 through a shopping mall to the bridge they had crossed earlier. The holographic flag was waiting for them, but one of Rapid 99 got there first. The next flag was on the bridge into Chinatown, and with a head start, Yoyo got it first.

The next flag to collect was on the motorway. Yoyo, Rhyth and Rapid 99 all grinded up the dragon to get it, but one of Rapid 99 got there first. The next flag was on the ground, in the middle of the fountain. All of Rapid 99 grinded down, but Rhyth jumed off the motorway. Her legs hurt when she landed, but she got the flag. The last one was on top of the tower, and Yoyo was still on the motorway. He jumped onto the dragon most of the way up, and reached the top of the tower, and the flag, easily in first place.

When Rapid 99, then Rhyth, reached the top of the tower, one of the members started talking to the others.  
"Alright, I got one. Steph?"  
"None. Sorry."  
"Tiff?"  
"One."  
"We got two. Which means..."  
"Three, yo!" Yoyo and Rhyth high fived.

"Alright, you guys won. Good game. So, we agreed to tell you what we knew, right? Well, Poison Jam's hideout is in the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility."  
"The sewers? We should have known."  
"That's... all we know. But please, take them down. We hate them so much, we'll be glad to see them gone."  
"Why exactly do you hate them?"  
"Our... leader. Former leader, Cube, abandoned us to lead Poison Jam. I guess we were too much work, because it takes more than a pair of tits to get us to obey your every command."  
"Oh. Well, we're going to try our hardest to take them out, yo."  
"Good luck."  
Yoyo and Rhyth left for the Garage.


	12. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo and Rhyth prepare for an expedition into Poison Jam turf.

They were back in the Garage. They had decided not to tell the other GGs that Yoyo had accompanied Rhyth to 99th Street. It was meant to be her initiation, after all. They had eaten dinner and were talking to Corn in the kitchen.

"Poison Jam's hideout is in the Sewage Facility."  
"The Sewers? Who would make the Sewers their HQ? Well, Poison Jam obviously. So, Yoyo, it's your turn to go out. You up for it?"  
"Of course. Can Rhyth come with me?"  
"Sure." He gave them a suspicious look. "Are you sure you two aren't..?"  
"Oh! Well... um..."  
"Forget it. Not my place to ask. You want to pack in now? You both need to get some rest. Who knows what the hell's down there?"

They returned to their room. Turning away, they stripped off their clothes and changed into their pyjamas. They brushed their teeth, used the toilet, turned off the light and got into bed. They drew the duvet over themselves, and lay there in silence for a while. But after a minute or so, they sensed the awkwardness.

"So..." Said Yoyo, breaking the silence. "Do you want to... talk?"  
"Let's play truth or dare."  
"What dares are we going to do?"  
"Fine. Just truths."  
"Ok."  
"Hang on one sec." She shuffled over the the side of the bed near the wall, where Yoyo was, and nuzzled up to him. "Now we're ready."  
"Uh... ok."  
"I'll ask first. What's your favourite colour?"  
"Umm... yellow."  
"Yellow is the colour of happiness and sunshine. Accurate for you." He blushed. "Mine's blue. Light blue."  
"I... guessed." He laughed.  
"What?"  
"The name's Blue. Light Blue."  
They both laughed at that for a while.

"Ok, ok. Now you ask me a question."  
"Ok. Uhh.. What's... your name? Like, your birth name?" He froze. "Sorry. You're not meant to ask that, right?"  
"No, it's fine. I'll tell you. Consider it a trust excersise. It's Allison."  
"Like on the song on the radio sometimes?"  
"Yeah."  
"I like that song. It suits you, somehow."  
He quietly and softly sang out the words.

_Hello, Allison, I wanna hold your hand, I haven't been, the same man since I saw you coming in, let's have a toast to the girl in Aisle 10._

She wrapped her arms around him, swayed by the song. He returned the motion.  
"That was beautiful. You should be a singer."  
"Thank you."  
Anyway, what about you?"  
"Ash."  
"I like that name. But Yoyo is cooler."  
"I'm glad you think so."  
"I'm tired now. Do you want to go to sleep?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok. Goodnight."

They turned onto their sides, facing each other, and closed their eyes. Her hands absent mindedly found their way into his top, and slid up his back. Her fingers were very soft, and he did the same, putting his hand up the back of her nightgown. And just as they had done the night before, they kissed and fell asleep.

* * *

_Oh god._

"Goooood mornin', lovebirds! Sleep well? Course you did. Well, that is, if you slept at all. You mighOW, FUCK!"  
Beat had taken an empty mug to the face. It had contained Yoyo's coffee a minute ago.  
"Shut the fuck up. The breadknife is my next available ammo."  
"Wow. Cranky. Bet I know why that is." He recieved a glare, and nursed the impact site while Yoyo and Rhyth finished their breakfast.

"So, guys, you're heading out in a little while. Your mission is to find Poison Jam and see if they have the Goddess. Now, we have no idea what the hell is down there. It's Poison Jam territory, and they have god knows what down there, as well as a terrain advantage. Don't put yourself in a a dangerous situation. You can get to the Sewers through Rokkaku Dai Heights. Are you all ready to leave?"  
"We got ready before we came to breakfast. We can head straight out, yo."  
"Excellent." __

* * *

After finishing their food, they strapped on their skates which they had brought from their room and grabbed their bags. They left the garage and made their way to Rokkaku Dai Heights. They reached the town square on the bottom level.

"Where do we go from here? You know Rokkaku Dai Heights better than me."  
"We can take that tunnel over there to get to the canal, which must connect to the Sewers."  
"Alright."

They made their way through a tunnel created by two stacks of buildings leaning over to touch each other.  
"Kogane needs a new city planning board."  
"It's been run down ever since that thing with the nuke a few years ago."

"Well here we are. The canal."  
"Let's see if the Sewers are up here."  
They skated up the side of the canal and turned a corner. They were greeted by a large opening in a concrete wall.  
"I guess this is it."  
"It's pretty... intimidating, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. But let's not wait around for Poison Jam to get a jump on us."

Proceeding into the entrance, the world got darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN LITERALLY A WEEK AHH I'M SO SORRY  
> But I'm off school now so I should be able to write more now!


End file.
